The Hounds of High School
by TwoTonedSlaying
Summary: Before they were The Shield, they were in high school. Learn the secrets and turmoils of Jon, Joe and Colby as they struggle with their own teenage situations. Not everything is what it is today, and see what happened before they became who they are...
1. Chapter 1: The New Hounds in School

_High School is NEVER easy._  
_But through all the turmoil we go through, _  
_We always find those special people who walk side by side with us._

The hallways were always flooded with students walking from place to place. Teachers were always scanning the hallways for troublemakers. It was lunch time, and the majority of seniors were at their lockers. A young man stopped in front of a top blue locker, spun the dial, and opened the door. He threw his books in and grabbed some in return. His rugged look wasn't hard to miss. He wore ripped blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath.

"Hey! Jon!" a voice echoed from down the hall.

"What's up?" He responded as a posse of 3 teens approached him.

"What happened yesterday? You were supposed to meet us in the lot at 8 last night." The young man had a very bitter, but friendly tone towards the rugged teen.

"Somethin' came up. Couldn't make it."

"Jon, you've been doin' a lot since last year. We're beginning to think we don't matter anymore. I'm gonna let it slide for now, but we're goin' to the parking lot. Come on." The teen's voice was very demanding and controlling. Somehow, it didn't seem to faze Jon.

"Nah, I'm good. I… uh… gotta handle something."

"Jon… you're scaring me. Whatever. We'll catch ya' later." The posse walked down the hall, students backing away from them at any cost.

The young man slammed his locker door shut, seemingly in anger. He quickly scrambled to get to the cafeteria. After taking a couple of steps, he was stopped.

"Mr. Good? A word, please?" A teacher had stopped Jon dead in his tracks.

Jon groaned as he answered in displeasure, "Sure Mr. Powers, what's up?"

"Jon. I'm very concerned with you. Your grades are slipping; you've been skipping class, and showing up late. You're not going to have the necessary requirements to graduate this year if you don't shape up. The English exam you'll be taking is worth sixty percent of your semester grade." Mr. Powers was one of 7 senior English teachers in the school, and he was Jon's third period teacher. He was the only one who seemed to care about Jon's performance in school.

"I'm ready for the test. I can handle it." Jon answered.

"Are you sure? Your book reports can speak for themselves, especially your quiz grades. You are aware that both _Hamlet_ and _Titus Andronicus_ will be the main topics on the exam, right?"

"What's there to know? They all end the same. Plus, I just don't find them interesting." Jon protested the system constantly. He was ready to defend himself at any cost.

"It's not a matter of what you think, Jon. It's what you have to do as a student. Maybe if you weren't hanging around with those thugs you call friends, you'd be in better shape this year."

"Those guys protect me, more than you. Why should I listen to you about this?" Jon was growing angry. He had a very short temper.

"Because I don't want to see you back here next year for idiotic mistakes," Jon was silent. "Take it for what it's worth, but I want to see you be someone. Now, I hope you take this to heart." Jon looked up and sighed, knowing he was somewhat right.

"If I say yes, can I go to lunch?" Jon answered jokingly.

"Go on. Stay safe." Mr. Powers let Jon go on his merry way.

Jon made his way down to the cafeteria with a reasonable amount of time to spare. Jon usually brought his own lunch from school. As he walked into the large hall, there was a clamor of voices flooding the sound waves. The cafeteria was seemingly divided into different sections. There were individual, smaller tables set towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Jon scanned the lunchroom and sat down at one of the tables. Eating alone was a norm for him. His friends never showed up for lunch, and he never talked to anyone. He got up from his table and walked to get some napkins. While he was walking, he passed by a table. In that table sat the varsity football team, who were usually causing a ruckus. As Jon was walking back to his table, he passed by a large man. Jon glared at him as the sounds of girls giggling from the nearby table pierced his ear. The teen sat down at the table, calm and relaxed.

"JOE!" The table of jocks rejoiced simultaneously.

"What's going on fellas?" He responded.

Joe Anoa'i was the varsity's defensive tackle, and unanimously, the school's most popular sports star. Joe wasn't a stereotypical jock. He was a very good student, keeping his grades up for his own benefit. He helped out a lot at home and was respectful to everyone he met. At that moment, two girls walked past Joe as he sat down.

"Hiiiii, Joe." The girls flirtatiously said.

"Shannon. Jennifer." Joe responded to the two females as they giggled and walked away. As he turned his head, Joe saw a pair of eyes glaring at him from the back of the cafeteria. Jon was fixated on the Samoan.

"Joe, what's wrong?" The quarterback asked.

"That guy, he keeps staring at me. He's been doing this since sophomore year." Joe replied. The table turned around to see Jon still staring.

"Good? Jonathan Good?" The quarterback bitterly asked. "Don't worry. He's a loser. He hangs out with those assholes that smoke in the faculty parking lot." Joe kept his eyes on Jon. It was an eerie feeling that he had never felt before.

"I just want to know why," Joe questioned. He couldn't understand why Jon hated him. He never said it, but the way he glared at Joe was enough."I feel like he has some animosity towards me."

"I'd knock his teeth out." Another player said.

"I think I'm just going to as-." Joe was cut off by the two girls who had just walked by him.

"Hi, Joe," the blonde Shannon said, "We saw you at practice yesterday. You looked so cute with your shirt off." Joe lowered his head and shot a shy smile.

"Shannon, you're making him blush. What she means is, you looked really good out there. We'd love for you to… show us a couple of plays." The brunette sensually said as she caressed Joe's shoulders.

"Glad you ladies enjoyed. Stop by the field anytime, but right now, I ha-." Joe looked up to see that Jon had disappeared.

"You have to leave?" Shannon said.

"Joe, you're leaving?" The quarterback asked. Joe looked at everyone at the table. His mind was still buzzing over the Jon situation.

"I guess not." Joe replied.

"Yay!" The two girls exclaimed simultaneously as they took a seat on either side of Joe.

Joe was the only one whose mind was not on the conversations. He kept thinking about Jon. What made him tick and what upset him? Joe ate his food as he concluded he was going to find out.

**A/N This is the first chapter! And My first time using and publishing my work. Leave reviews on what you think so far and what I can do to make it better! Chapter 2 is on it's way. Stay Tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good And Young

The next day, Jon entered through the doors of the main building. He had just made it to school with two minutes before being late. He quickly made his way to his locker to get himself ready for the day. As he began to prepare himself, the bell signaling homeroom rang. Jon rushed himself, knowing he could not afford to be late for homeroom. He turned his head to see all the students trying to get to their respective classrooms. While he was looking, he spotted Joe, whose homeroom was a couple of feet away from Jon's locker. He shot him a disgusted look. Joe, however, did not notice. Jon closed his locker and made his way to homeroom.

Jon arrived at the sound of the late bell. He was relieved to know that he was on-time for once. Jon took a seat in the back of the class, closest to the door. He reached in his bag and pulled out a textbook. He opened the book to a specific page. In between the books binds was a wrestling magazine, which Jon had been reading since yesterday. He did not want anyone to notice what he was doing, so he hid himself with his hood. Just then, the homeroom teacher was taking attendance.

"Jon?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jon responded with a muffled voice. The teacher looked in Jon's direction.

"Jon?" He repeated.

Jon lifted his head up, "I said I'm here."

"No, not that. Jon… you're… reading?" The teacher was shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Jon answered. The students in the class turned to face Jon.

"Jon, you don't read." A guy said from a distance.

"Yeah, I do read." Jon hissed.

"Not an English textbook." The teacher responded.

"It's good for the mind. Isn't that why we're all in school?" Jon said sarcastically.

"I thought you came to school to sleep and complain about whatever the administration says." The student said.

"I'm reading! What's the big deal? Did Jesus come back? No! Go on, next name, call attendance." Jon snapped. The teacher shrugged his shoulders while the students turned their heads.

Soon enough, the first bell rang. Jon exited the classroom with a majority of the students. He had Psychology as his first class of the day. It was a class he dreaded. He made his way up the stairs to the 3rd floor. He entered the Psychology class and took a seat in the exact same spot he had in homeroom. He pulled out his Psychology textbook and slid the magazine in-between the pages. Just then, a girl walked into the room. She had beautiful blonde curls, a blue print dress and high heels. She clutched her book in her arms, giving her an innocent school girl look. She made her way over to the opposite side of the classroom, where she was greeted by her friends.

"Hi, Renee!" One of the girls said.

"Hi, guys." Renee responded cheerfully. She took a seat in front of the two girls as she waited for class to start.

Renee Paquette was a senior who had just transferred in from a school in Canada. She was a straight-A student and had made friends upon arriving in the school. Her bubbly personality always put everyone in a good mood.

"Oh my gosh, Renee. You are never going to believe what we hea-," One of the girls was cut off by Renee, who seemed to be zoned out. "Renee? Helloooo? Anyone home?" She asked. They could see that Renee's eyes were fixated. When the two girls followed her eyes, they noticed she was looking at Jon.

"Uh oh! Someone's lost again." The second girl said.

"Forget it, Renee. I really don't get what you see in a guy like Jonathan Good. He's a thug." The girl protested.

"Oh, shut up, Devin. Not everyone can date someone on the football team like you." The second girl, named Katherine, said.

"But I just don't get it? Why would she be attracted to him?" Devin said.

Renee sighed, "You know, they say the most beautiful people are behind the ones with the most secrets."

Devin shuddered, "What secret is there to Jonathan Good? He's a thug."

"I know there's a sweet and sensitive side to him, I just know it." Renee assured her friends.

"Well, why don't you ask him out then?" Katherine asked.

"You know what? I will. I'm going to march right over there and say-." Renee was cut off by the psychology teacher, who had just entered the room.

"Good morning, class," The teacher said. "As you know, when we last met, I said we were going to begin doing group projects. Since we have an even number of boys and girls, I want you to pair up that way. This project will show if non-sexual interaction between a male and female can cause natural changes in various activities. For the next two weeks, I want you and your partner to find different activities to do, record your observations, and reach a conclusion based on your experience. So, everyone partner up!"

Renee looked at her friends, who had already chosen their partners. They gave her a nod. Renee got up and made her way to the opposite side of the classroom. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

"_What will I say to him? Should I say my name? Um… 'Hi, Jon!' What about, 'Hey, Jon! I'm Renee!' He probably knows me already. 'Hey there, Jonny Boy!' That's cheesy. Ugh, I hate this!_"

Jon continued to read his magazine. He heard a desk pull up towards him. He folded the edge of the magazine to keep his spot. He closed his book and put it down. He was Renee sitting in front of him, smiling. He stared at her awkwardly as he slowly reached to put his book in his bag. There was a couple of seconds of awkwardness before Jon spoke.

"What, there was no one else to pair up with?" Jon asked bitterly.

"No, there was, but I wanted to partner with someone close by." Renee answered.

Jon turned his head to the right. "Your desk is all the way over there."

"Did I say close by? I meant… across the room. You know, like meeting the neighbors down the street." Renee replied strangely. Jon just nodded his head. Renee looked at Jon with a half-smile. She wrote down the assignment to remember. She kept picking her head up to see if Jon would notice her, but every time she did, he was staring out the window.

"Aren't you going to write down the assignment?" Renee asked.

"What for? It doesn't matter." Jon replied. Renee looked down. A few seconds later, she lifted her head again.

"So, how about that weather, huh?" Renee asked. Jon stood quiet. "Nice shirt… I… I like yellow. It looks… good on you." Jon finally turned towards Renee.

"Let me ask you something." Jon said

"_Yes! Yes, I will marry you._" Renee thought to herself.

"Why are you here?" Jon responded. Renee could hear a metaphorical record scratch.

"What?" She questioned.

"Look. I don't need some girl who has pity for me try to act like she cares. I've already dealt with that as is." Jon snapped.

A sad look overcame Renee, and she was unable to hide it. "I'm sorry." She grabbed her stuff and got up from her seat.

"Sit down, sit down." Jon said. Renee looked his way and sat back down.

"Sorry… didn't mean to snap at you like that." He said.

"It's OK. Everyone has bad days."

"Yeah, well mine seem endless."

Renee chuckled. She smiled at him again, "So, what should we do for the assignment. I guess that means we're going to have to hang out."

"We really don't have to." Jon said.

"Yes, we do. It'll be fun. Come on, tell me some things you like." Renee insisted.

"Well… I like music, video games, basketball, you know, normal things. What about you?"

"Well… I really like art, dancing, and singing. I like being creative." Renee said.

"Oh, I see." Jon answered with a little bit of regret.

"But I know I can beat your butt at basketball." Renee said with a smirk.

Jon laughed, "That's a good one. I'd love to see that."

"Why don't we, Mr. Yellow Shirt?" Renee challenged.

Jon smiled, "You're on. Meet me in the gym after school tomorrow."

"It's a date." Renee said. She quickly caught herself. "I mean… I… you know…" Renee scrambled for her words.

Jon laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean." The two smiled at each other.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Jon and Renee made their way out together. At the doorway, they said their goodbyes, and Renee was off. Jon looked as Renee was walking away. He did not what he was feeling, but he felt warm and calm. He was actually looking forward to hanging out with her tomorrow. But, his mind was still filled with thoughts.

**A/N What do you guys think? Initially, Chapters 2 and 3 were going to be one, but they seemed too long, so I cut them into two. Renee is going to be the only other WWE character to appear in my story, unless I can find a place for another, as I want to keep it realistic. However, some Indy wrestlers may pop up from time to time. Chapter 3 should be up in a few :).**


	3. Chapter 3: Lopez Today

It was 5th period, and Jon was getting ready to go to lunch. He had made it to his locker with a reasonable amount of time. As he was putting books away, he kept thinking about his basketball game with Renee. He could not tell if he was excited or nervous. Did he like her? What exactly was he feeling? He also began to wonder about his friends. Would they be mad if he ditched them again? Jon's mind was filled with too many situations. He heard a voice from down the hall.

"Joe, we have to start working harder! We can go to the state championship!"

"I know, but there are other things in my life right now that don't involve football." Joe responded. Jon had a disgusted look on his face.

"Joe, we can do this, I'm tellin' you."

"And I know we can, but I need a break real quick. I'm not going to fall behind if I miss one practice." Joe said. Joe looked away to see Jon staring at him. Joe glared back with a confused look.

"Fine. Just don't miss the next practice. Got it?"

"Yeah, I promise." Joe passed Jon as the two continued to stare down. Eventually, Joe looked away.

"Urgh! Why?" Jon questioned. "Why do I always get put through such crap? I'm a good person! It's in my damn name! Why do I always have to deal with these types of situations? It just never stops for me! Someone! Anyone! Give me a sign! Tell me why!" Jon angrily punched the locker next to his. Just then, he heard another voice.

"Maybe if you stopped getting so angry and were nice, you wouldn't be in this spot." The voice was in a low register, but it was unnatural.

Jon moved the door to his locker to see that another student was at his locker as well. "Very funny, Lopez."

The student moved his locker door as well. His long black hair was loose. He wore dark skinny jeans with a studded belt, black sneakers, a graphic-t and a studded bracelet.

"Just thought I'd lighten the mood for you." He said.

"Yes, because all I need is the great Colby Lopez to try and cheer me up." Jon snapped.

Colby Lopez was 16 years old and a senior. He was a very bright student, taking honors courses. He was very different from a majority of the students at school. His style gave him somewhat of a rock star flare. In addition to being a good student, Colby also ran track and enjoyed sports when he was not focused on his school work.

"Well, I do get that a lot. Not usually in that sarcastic tone, though." Colby joked.

"Ha ha. Very cute." Jon retaliated.

"You think I'm cute, Jon? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I have a girlfriend." Colby joked once more.

"You piss me off." Jon fumed.

"Relax! Why are you always so upset? Can't you learn to have some fun once in a while?" Colby asked.

"I do have fun, when you're not around, obviously."

"Typical Jon. You know, you've known me since freshman year, yet you never even made an effort to get know me. It's always 'Colby this' and 'Colby that.' Why don't you like me?" Colby was eager to get answer.

"Don't let it sweat 'ya, kid. I don't like a lot of people. You're not special." Jon answered Colby with obvious disgust.

"You know what, forget I said anything." Colby said as he shut his locker door. He proceeded to walk away.

Jon had been feeling very remorseful since his encounter with Renee. Jon was usually a guy with a carefree attitude, but today, he felt very different. "Come back. Don't go anywhere… Look, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"And I don't? You know, Jon, not everyone is bitter and mean like you. Then again, we all can't be happy and nice."

"I really am sorry." Jon apologized.

"Maybe if you had better friends you could see that." Colby suggested.

"My friends are just fine."

"Jon, they drink and throw rocks at the teachers' cars during school. And don't think I haven't seen you do it, too."

"That was last year. I don't do that anymore." Jon insisted.

"Then why do you still hang out with them?" Colby asked.

Jon was silent for a moment, "I don't know."

"Well, it would be nice if you did… I don't think you're a bad guy. I just think you're misunderstood."

Jon looked at Colby with a strange look. He had never heard anyone say that to him, and he liked it. He was glad at least one person could see the good in him.

"I am. Colby, I'm sorry. I think I had you figured out wrong."

"Everyone does. Think you're special?" Colby smiled at Jon and playfully punched his shoulder. "I gotta get going. I'll catch up. Maybe we can hang out some time?"

"Sounds good." Jon replied. "But wait, why don't I ever see you at lunch?"

Colby chuckled, "I'm usually in the library. Plus, I don't have a lot of people to sit with. It doesn't matter, the librarian lets me eat lunch in there anyways."

Most of Colby's friends had either moved away or changed schools prior to his senior year. He only had about two friends, who were always busy. The only other person he talked to was his girlfriend, who did not have the same lunch period.

"You should join me sometime." Colby said.

"The library? I think I'm good." Jon rejected.

"Suit yourself. I see you around." Colby waved goodbye.

"See 'ya, Colby."

Colby walked away, and Jon was left in the hallway alone. He took time to reflect on Colby's words to him. He was not the only one who was feeling alone or misunderstood. There were other people just like him. Maybe he was going about these situations the wrong way. Jon wanted to be different. He was merely a follower for all those years. He was going to make things right in his life, and it was going to start with Joe.

**A/N Well, We've met the gang! So what do you think is next for Jon? The real drama starts in Chapter 4. Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Before Unity

The end of the school day had come by quickly. All the students were rushing to their lockers in order to leave. There was a lot of commotion. Teachers began directing students to avoid traffic jams in the hallways. Joe found himself on the second floor. He had already gathered his stuff in order to go home. He was searching for Jon in the hopes of getting answers from him. As he was making his way to Jon's locker, some female students approached him.

"Hi, Joe." They all said simultaneously. Joe simply nodded his head and continued walking.

The process repeated three times before Joe finally got to Jon's locker section. He saw dozens of lockers open. He could not tell if Jon was at his locker. Joe was sure that if he was early, he could catch Jon before he left school. When he got in front of his locker, Joe noticed that no one was there, so he decided to wait around. He could not be there long, fearing that his teammates would catch him. Joe heard a voice nearby.

"Waiting for someone, Joe?" the voice said.

Joe looked to his left and saw a locker door open, "Colby? Colby Lopez?"

Colby peered from behind the door and smiled, "The one and only."

"Long time no see! I thought you transferred out of the school?" Joe was happy to see Colby. The two had a majority of their classes' together sophomore year and were familiar with each other.

"I know it has been awhile. No, I'm still here, just hiding out." Colby responded.

"Well, I'm glad you're still here. How's Leighla?" Joe asked.

There was a voice behind him, "Why don't you ask her?"

Joe turned around in excitement, "Leighla!"

"So good to see you, Joe!" Leighla gave Joe a hug and walked over to Colby, "and you…." Leighla gave Colby a kiss as the two embraced each other.

"Still a happy little couple, I see?"

"You have no idea, and I'll say it right in front of her, she's the one. She's my rock." Colby said truthfully.

"Aww, you're so cute." Leighla kissed Colby on the cheek.

"Anyways, before you guys start engaging in 'activities,' I need to ask you something, Colby." Joe said.

"Shoot."

"Have you seen Jonathan Good anywhere? I know he came to school today."

"Jon? Last I saw him was during fifth period." Colby answered.

"Damn. I know he has to come by his locker."

"He will, just give him some time." Leighla grabbed one of Colby's notebooks and dropped it on the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" He said with a smile.

"I don't know. I just feel like bothering you." Leighla responded.

"How cute." Colby bent down to pick up the book. Leighla smacked Colby on the rear and looked away.

"Maybe I didn't need to see that." Joe laughed.

"Just asserting what's mine." Leighla said smugly.

"Wait until we get to my place, then you can 'assert' all you want." Colby joked. Leighla smiled. Colby closed his locker and picked up his bag.

"Guess I'll see you around then." Joe said.

"Yeah, now that you know I exist." Colby chuckled. The couple waved goodbye and began to walk away.

Just then, a huge commotion began down the hall. Joe tried to see what was going on. He walked closer to the huge crowd forming in the middle of the hallway. The crowd was cheering and yelling. A fight had just broken out. Colby and Leighla turned back to follow Joe as he was walking. As Joe got closer, he heard the chants of the crowd.

"Come on, Ricky! That's right, hit him! Get him!"

Joe got closer to the action, as he could see two students brawling. There were no teachers in sight. He moved and shoved students to get closer. When he got close enough, he could see the two students fighting. One of them was Jon. He had been fighting the same student who made fun of him in homeroom. Jon knocked the other student down and followed it with a flurry of mounted punches. Joe quickly stepped in and attempted to break-up the fight.

"That's enough! Stop already!" Joe grabbed Jon and pulled him back.

"Get off of me! Let go!" Jon screamed. Jon broke free and shoved Joe into the lockers. The crowd was in shock and "ooo'd" at the action.

"The hell is your problem?" Joe yelled as he approached Jon.

Jon looked shocked to see that he had shoved Joe, "You are!"

"What the hell did I do?" Joe was in a rage.

"You know what! You act like you're so tough and cool, and I'm sick of it!" Jon lifted his arm to strike Joe. Joe caught Jon's fist in his hand and cranked his wrist.

"You wanna try that again?" Joe asked angrily.

Jon, without thinking, spit in Joe's face. Joe looked at Jon in anger and pushed him into the lockers, his hand clamped around Jon's neck. Jon had a look of terror. Colby left his bag with Leighla and ran in to separate the two.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off! Get off of him!" Colby struggled to break Joe's grip. When Joe saw that Colby was trying to help, he released his hand from Jon. Jon tried to lunge at Joe, but Colby held him back. "What the hell are you all looking at? Go home! Go somewhere!" The crowd dispersed. Colby helped Jon up to his feet.

"Get your hands off me!" Jon snapped at Colby. Colby backed away slowly. Jon put his hands on his hips and looked at the two.

"What is wrong with you?" Colby said. He looked at Leighla and gave her a gesture to leave. Leighla nodded her head and walked outside.

Joe wiped Jon's spit from his face, "And what the hell is your problem with me?"

Jon gave a disgusted look. He pointed at Joe, "I hate you," He moved his hand to Colby, "and no one likes you."

"What does that make you, then? I really thought what I said got through to you." Colby said.

Jon was silent. He looked down at the ground.

"I don't have time for this. You want problems with me? Fine. Now you have them." Joe hissed and walked away.

"Joe, wait!" Colby shouted. Joe continued walking. When he turned around, he noticed Jon at his locker, grabbing his books. Colby walked over to him, only to be cut off.

"Colby! Do me a favor, will ya? Leave. Me. Alone. I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna be your friend. I never will be. Got it?" Jon commanded.

Colby had a straight face, but there was sadness in his eyes, "Yeah."

"Good." Jon slammed his locker and walked away.

And there he was. Within a few seconds, Colby was left alone in the hallways. He looked up and down the halls, only to realize he was the only human there. He was hurt. He thought he had gotten through to Jon, but he was wrong. He lowered his head in shame and walked out the door. Leighla was waiting for him on the outside. She handed him his jacket and bag. She gave him a hug, knowing that he needed to be comforted. The two walked home hand-in-hand.

* * *

Later that day, Colby was in his bedroom doing homework. It was close to eight o'clock and he could not stop thinking about the events that had occurred at school. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something he saw in Jon that made him want to help. He knew that Jon was a good person deep down, but he just had to be brought forth. Colby finished his work a few minutes later and looked at the clock.

"Oh man!" He said. It was 8:03, and Colby scrambled to find the remote. "Ah ha! There you are!" He quickly changed the channel.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Thursday Night Smackdown!"

"Awesome." Colby said in satisfaction. He anxiously watched the television as he got comfortable.

Just then, his cell phone rang, "Oh, what fresh hell is this?" Colby hated being interrupted while watching wrestling. He looked at the caller ID and noticed a number he had never seen before. He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Colby?" The voice said.

"Who's this?" Colby asked.

"It's Joe."

"Joe? How did you get my number?" Colby was both confused and excited at the same time.

"I asked Leighla. She gave it to me." Joe answered.

"Wait, you have my girlfriend's number?" Colby questioned.

"Yeah, we were lab partners in Biology. Don't worry, I'm not making moves." Joe chuckled.

"I sure hope not!" Colby laughed.

"Listen, I wanted to call to… you know… apologize for today. I didn't mean to get out of hand like that. I never expected you to get in the middle of that."

"It's OK, Joe. I never expected that either."

"Look, I want to make it up to you. Got any plans this weekend?"

"Not really, my schedule is clear."

"Why don't we hang out or something? You can bring Leighla. It's on me."

Colby smiled, "That sounds great. Meet us tomorrow by my locker. I'll talk to you later."

Joe stopped Colby before he hung up, "Whoa, wait a minute. What's that noise in the background?"

Colby froze, "Uh…."

"Is that wrestling?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…." Colby answered.

Joe was ecstatic over the phone, "You're watching Smackdown, too?"

"Wait a second… the great Joe Anoa'i watches wrestling?" Colby was in shock.

"My name doesn't ring a bell, does it?" Joe asked.

"You're Samoan, right?"

"Indeed I am."

"You're not going to tell me that you're related to a wrestler are you?" Colby began to freak out.

"The Rock is my cousin. My brother is also a wrestler." Joe answered.

"That is so cool!" Colby shouted.

"It is, a little. I don't usually tell anyone. You think you can keep this between us?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Colby. I'll talk to you later." Joe said.

"Bye, Joe." Colby hung up the phone.

He couldn't believe there was another person just like him. It was weird, but rewarding. Suddenly, Colby forgot all about what had happened at school. He was looking forward to the weekend. Colby turned his attention back to the television and let his mind roam free.

**A/N What did you guys think? Jon and Joe are enemies O.o How long will that last? This chapter is based off The Shield's "cracks." Plus, I thought it'd be nice to add humor for Colby and Leighla since their engagement just happened :) Leave reviews! Chapter 5... comin' at ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sniffing Out The Issues

It was finally Friday. The students were usually in a great mood, anxiously awaiting the sound of the dismissal bell. Jon ran through the front door of the building, relieved to know that he was safe from receiving detention. While making his way to his locker, Jon was bothered by what had transpired twenty-four hours ago. He was most concerned with his confrontation with Joe and Colby. The words of Joe echoed in his mind.

_You want problems with me? Fine. Now you have them._

The last thing Jon needed was issues with any individual this year. Last year, Jon had been suspended twice for assaulting two students. Other interactions lead to him being placed in indefinite detention. He wanted to start himself on a new path, but it was becoming increasingly difficult due to his involvement with his friends. He also thought about Colby. He had completely alienated Colby without any remorse. His words, too, echoed through Jon's mind.

_I don't think you're a bad guy. I just think you're misunderstood._

Jon was so conflicted. He kept moving erratically throughout the halls, students staring at him strangely. When he finally got to his locker, he placed his head against it.

_"__I have got to pull myself together. I'm gonna crack if I don't relax."_ He said to himself.

Jon, although stressed, looked on the bright side. He was so worried about his troubles, he had almost forgotten about his basketball game with Renee later. He smiled and realized that his day could shape up to be better than he thought. Jon opened his locker and calmly collected his stuff for the day. While putting some books in his bag, he could hear is locker door shut. He picked his head up to see his friends, Colt, Troy and Walker.

"Yo, Jon. What's this I hear 'bout you gettin' into a fight with some loser?" Colt said.

Jon hesitated to answer, "It's nothing."

"Yeah, it is Jon! Then some assholes got in it? One of them pushed you, right?" Troy asked.

"Look, guys, nothing happened. It wasn't anyth-." Jon was cut off by Walker who held him against the locker.

"Jon… I'm gettin' tired of this. We want answers." Walker commanded.

Jon was not easily scared by many people, but the only ones he feared were his friends, because he knew the things they were capable of. Walker looked deep into Jon's eyes, striking fear into his heart.

"Guys…." Jon tried to say.

"Jon… who was it?" Colt asked. Walker still had Jon pinned against the locker.

Jon took a deep breath, "Colby Lopez… and Joe Anoa'i."

Troy looked at Colt with an odd look, "You mean that nerd and the football player?"

"No worries. We got it covered." Walker said has he let go of Jon.

"Teach 'em to mess with one of us. Jon, meet us out by the courtyard after school." Colt said.

Jon eyes widened, "Guys, it's alright. I have som-." Walker pinned down Jon again.

"You have nothing, but what we said. After school. The courtyard." Walker commanded.

"Jon… are we good here?" Troy asked. Jon nodded his head.

"Good. We'll see 'ya later then." Colt walked away with Troy. Walker forced his hands off of Jon's wrists and followed the two.

Jon was now in a major predicament. He knew what his friends would do to Colby and Joe if they got their hands on them. He also now worried what Renee would think if he missed their basketball game. Jon ran to homeroom to try and sort out his issues.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colby was in his homeroom class studying for his English test. He was easily the most cheerful person in the class, even under pressure. A student walked by Colby and greeted him.

"Morning, Colby!"

"Hey, Marek! Nice to see you!" Colby said as he gave the man a high five.

"Catch last night?" Marek asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I guess you're right." Marek joked.

While the two were talking, Joe walked into the classroom. Joe did not have the same homeroom as Colby, so it was strange for him to walk in unannounced. Joe walked up to the teacher.

"Excuse me, can I speak to Colby Lopez outside for a minute?" Joe asked.

"Sure. Colby!" The teacher called as he pointed to Joe. Joe made a gesture to Colby to walk out.

Colby got up from his seat as Marek nodded his head.

"Colby! Just wondering if this weekend is still good for you?" Joe asked as he fist bumped Colby.

"Yeah, it is, just not Saturday. I actually have something that's going on."

"What's that?"

"It's nothing. Nothing crazy. But Sunday is perfect for me." Colby said.

"Alright. Sunday it is. I'll call you to make the plans." Joe said.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you later." Colby waved goodbye to Joe.

When Colby walked back into the classroom, Marek looked at Colby excitingly.

"Dude! You never told me you were friends with Joe Anoa'i." Marek said.

"It just happened. Nothing insane, though. He's just like everyone else."

"But he's one of the star football players! That automatically puts you on the popular list!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Marek. He's just really cool."

"Well, I wish I was his friend."

"You're crazy." Colby laughed as he continued to talk to Marek up until the bell rang. Colby was looking forward to a great weekend.

* * *

It was now the start of first period, and Jon was seated in his Psychology class. Renee sat on the opposite side of the class with her friends. She smiled at Jon, and he smiled back. Her friends were quick to ask questions.

"Oh my God! Tell me everything! Start with how big he is." Devin asked without embarrassment.

"Devin! She just started talking to the guy! How the Hell is she going to have sex with him already?" Katherine snapped.

"It happens. But Renee is a good girl, and she chose a great guy." Devin said.

"Devin, yesterday you called him a thug. Now he's great?" Katherine questioned.

"If he makes her happy, then I'm happy. He just better hope he doesn't wrong her or it will be the last time Mr. Good walks normally again."

"He's amazing. Look at those eyes. I'm so excited for today!" Renee said with joy.

"I can't believe you two are going to bond over basketball." Katherine said.

"On the bright side, you'll be able to see how big he is in his shorts."

"Devin!" Katherine hissed.

"It'll be fun. I can't wait for it." Renee said.

The teacher stepped to the front of the class and split the class into their groups, "Alright! No time to be wasted. Everyone get back with your partners and continue discussing."

Renee made her way over to Jon, who had already set up a desk for her.

"Thank you, sir." Renee said happily.

"My pleasure." Jon responded.

Renee smiled at Jon, "I'm looking forward to our game today. I even brought my own shorts."

Jon laughed, but he quickly looked disappointed, "Renee…"

Renee continued on, "I think it'll be a lot of fun. Maybe we'll even become really good friends."

Jon tried once more, "Renee…"

Renee resumed, "I hope you're as excited as I am. Otherwise, I just look stupid. You wanted to say something?"

Jon looked into Renee's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes overcame him. He knew that telling her the truth would break her heart.

"Just that… I'm… really looking forward to it, too." Jon said with fake joy.

Renee smiled at Jon, "Yay! Now, I can beat your butt without feeling stupid."

Jon chuckled. Now he was in a huge mess. His friends had forced him to be somewhere, and fearing the result, he did not want to defy his friends. On the other hand, he did not want to upset Renee. He was feeling something every time he was with her. Was he in love? This was making his situation worse. When it finally hit him, he worried about something new, something that he would never dream of. He was worried about the well-being of others. He was worried about Renee's happiness and his friend's opinions. But then the greatest shock of all, he was worried about what Colt, Troy and Walker were going to do to Colby and Joe.

**A/N Ooo, seems like troubles a brewin'! Any thoughts on what Colt, Troy and Walker might do? What do you think Jon will do? Is Renee going to be heartbroken? Stay Tuned for Chapter 6!**

**P.S. If you are unfamiliar with Indy wrestlers or Colby's history, Marek is independent wrestler Marek Brave, who worked closely with Tyler Black in the team "The Black and The Brave". **


	6. Chapter 6: The Symbol of Friendship

The dismissal bell rang, and all of the students in the school clamored to get to their lockers and out the front door. The halls cleared as quickly as they filled. Teachers were gathering their materials, ready to leave as well. The sounds of closing doors and locks were filling the airwaves. The sound of shoes on the tiles of the floor droned out as the school was becoming empty. Colby walked up to his locker. He grabbed his jacket, books and other necessities and walked away. He pulled out a note from inside his pocket. He found it in his locker during lunch. All Colby wanted to do was walk with Leighla to his house, but the note made him do otherwise.

_Colby,_

_I'm sorry for what happened yesterday._

_I feel really bad about it._

_Can we talk after school?_

_Meet me in the courtyard at 3. –Jon_

This was all very strange to Colby. After what Jon said to him yesterday, why would he suddenly want to talk about it? Then again, Colby thought that Jon might have a change of heart. Perhaps Jon wanted to apologize and be friends. Nevertheless, Colby made his way to the courtyard. The courtyard was the center of the school. It could only be reached through the cafeteria or the back where the football field was located. There were no classrooms in the area, making it an ideal place for students to cause trouble or, on rare occasions, relax.

When Colby reached the courtyard, he saw another person standing there. He could immediately tell it was not Jon. When he got closer, he noticed it was Joe.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" Colby asked.

"Colby? I could ask you the same thing." Joe responded.

"I got a note from Jon telling me to meet him here."

"So did I." The two friends stared at each other. They found it odd that they had been summoned by Jon in the same place. Colby found it peculiar that Jon would even fathom the idea of speaking to Joe.

"Why would Jon tell you to meet up here? He hates you." Colby wondered.

"I have no idea. Something about 'making things right.'" Joe answered. The two were utterly confused. They heard a voice come from the back entrance.

"Gentlemen! Glad y'all could join us." It was Colt, along with Troy and Walker.

"Hey, you're those thugs that hang around with Jon!" Joe bellowed.

"You see, it's words like 'thugs' that are gonna make this a lot worse than it needs to be." Troy said.

"What do you want?" Colby asked.

"Oh, how little they know. 'Ya see boys… word travels 'round this school quick. Kinda like wildfires. We know everything. And it's funny that a football player and a hippie both get involved in business that doesn't concern them." Colt was very calm, but there was evil in his eyes. "They see a little scrap, and they jump right in to stop it. That… my dear Joe… was the first mistake. But then you decided to put your hands on Jon. Isn't that right big guy?"

Joe was growing upset, "What's it matter to y-." Joe was stopped by Walker, who punched Joe right in the stomach. Joe fell to his knees. Colby looked in shock.

"Joe… how does it feel when you're the one that's belittled?" Colt said.

"Hey!" Colby lunged at Colt, only to be sidestepped by Troy who kneed Colby in the gut.

"Gentlemen, we wanna make an example out of 'ya. Mess with one of us…" Colt pulled out a small lead pipe he was hiding behind his back, "…Mess with all of us."

Walker picked up Joe like a rag-doll and drove him towards the wall. Walker was hulking, over sizing Joe significantly. Troy kicked a downed Colby twice in the side. Colt got a better view of the two muggings that were taking place. Walker clamped his hand around Joe's neck while Troy began pummeling Colby on the ground. Joe and Colby struggled to fight back, but soon, Colt hit them each once with the lead pipe, keeping the numbers game in effect. Jon ran into the courtyard only to see the horror that was taking place.

"Hey, look! Pick your head up! Look who's here to see you." Troy said to Colby dementedly. Walker tossed Joe next to Colby and lifted his head.

"Jon! You're just in time! We saved the last of 'em for 'ya." Colt said as he handed Jon the pipe.

Walker held Joe's face up and looked at Jon, "Here Jon! Get a nice swing. Break that pretty jaw of his."

Jon stared at Joe. His face was bloodied and bruised. Jon hesitated to do anything. Troy tried a different approach.

"No! Jon, why don't you start with little Colby over here? This way, we can take our time with Joe without any interruptions." Troy said.

Jon looked directly into Colby's eyes. He, too, was bloodied and bruised, but there was fear and sadness in him. Jon held the pipe close to his face and stared at it. He looked between Joe and Colby, extremely conflicted.

"Jon… we're okay with any decision 'ya make." Colt assured.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jon dropped the pipe as his 'friends' looked in shock. Colby and Joe watched as the pipe fell to the ground.

"Jon, what the hell are you doing?" Colt screamed.

Jon cracked his knuckles, "My fists speak a lot louder than pipes."

The three men smiled as they waited for Jon to strike. Colby and Joe looked at Jon with fear. With his fist clenched tight, Jon swung and directly connected. Joe and Colby both fell to the ground. They picked their heads up to see what Jon had done. Walker and Troy ran to grab Jon and held him back. Colt was laid out on the ground, bleeding from the mouth. Jon struggled to escape from Walker and Troy's grip. Colt got up and wiped the blood that was flowing down the side of his mouth.

"That's it, huh?" Colt questioned, "That's how it's gonna be now?" Walker punched Jon in the stomach without warning, prompting Jon to fall to his knees. Troy then kicked Jon in the face. "Let him be guys. Mr. Good has to start writing his will, because it'll be a cold day in Hell before I let you walk again!" Colt screamed at Jon. Troy and Walker moved away from Jon, leaving through the back entrance, "You're weak, pathetic and useless! You're trash! Meaningless! And I've outgrown you." Colt followed his minions out the back entrance.

Jon was on the floor, breathing heavily and staring up into the sky. He turned his head and looked at Colby and Joe who were face down on the ground. Jon struggled to pick himself up. He staggered over to the two and fell on one knee as he approached them. Colby picked his head up and saw Jon above him. Jon helped Colby up slowly without a word. The two stared at each other. Jon saw the cuts Colby had on his face as Colby stared at Jon in disbelief. Joe tried to help himself up, but Jon quickly stopped him and helped him up. Joe kindly moved Jon aside and helped himself up. Colby approached the two. Immediately, Jon turned to Colby. He looked at the two badly injured boys. Jon knew this was his fault, and nothing could change that. He examined Colby's face, but Colby put Jon's hand down. Jon's depression got the better of him as he fell onto Colby and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" Jon cried. Colby held onto him and consoled the emotional man.

"It's alright…" Colby said.

"This is my fault! I caused this! I've been trying to make everything in my life better, but I can't do it! Every time I try to do something right, it always ends up getting fucked up! And I just keep hiding it! I can't keep doing this!" Jon exclaimed.

Joe was shocked to see Jon so emotional, a side no one had ever seen, "Jon… it's alright… we're… here for you."

Jon lifted his head and looked at the two.

"We're your friends now…" Colby assured. Joe nodded his head.

Jon stared at Colby and Joe, "Really?"

"You saved us… now it's our turn." Joe responded.

Colby placed his fist out in front of the two. Joe followed Colby with the same action. Jon looked at the two for assurance. He looked down at his hand and made a fist. It was the same fist that ended a friendship. He joined his fist with theirs. Now, it had created a new one. A new bond was formed from three completely different individuals, all with a common goal.

"It's gonna sound cheesy…" Joe said, "…but this… is the symbol of our friendship."

**A/N PLEASE INSERT FEELS HERE! I gave myself feels by typing this. I guess I'm not over The Shield break-up yet, so I wanted a brotherly moment. Anyways, leave reviews and suggestions! Let me know what you guys thought of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be coming within 2-4 days! ;) Stay Tuned Ninjas&Lunatics.**


	7. Chapter 7: Days In and A Night Out

The memory of that day wanted to be erased from their minds. However, they could not deny that it was that moment that brought them close together. They could not sleep. The only thing playing back in their heads was that day. It did not feel real for any of them. In fact, they were sure that the scene they were seeing was all a huge dream and they would wake up from it one day. When reality hit, they all had to come to terms that they were there for each other. It was a bond made from scattered pieces.

Sunday had come by so quickly. The three boys did not speak to each other that Saturday. Were they still in shock of the outcomes? No one had said anything to administration or to their parents, fearing a new problem would arise. Colby was in his room getting ready to meet Joe at the bowling alley. He still had cuts on his face from the beating he had taken. He heard the doorbell ring. He heard a voice call from downstairs.

"Colby! Leighla's here!"

"Send her up!"

Leighla walked upstairs into Colby's room and stopped. She saw that he was still getting ready.

"I'm sure you waited to put your shirt on just so I can see your body, right?" Leighla joked.

"Not really." Colby chuckled. He quickly put on his shirt, but hurt himself in the process, as he had bruising near his abdomen. He groaned at the sharpness of the pain.

"Here, let me help you." Leighla was very sympathetic and helped Colby.

"Thanks. Still in a lot of pain."

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Nah, come on, Joe's waiting for us. I'll be just fine." Colby assured.

"That asshole Jon…" Leighla hissed.

"Will you stop? I told you it wasn't his fault."

"He's the reason you and Joe are like this. It is his fault. And I hate him"

"Look, we've already patched this up. It's not your problem. Please, don't get involved."

"I'm your girlfriend. What do you want me to do? Just turn my back and say nothing?" Leighla was very determined to defend Colby at all times. Colby was silent, "I love you, Colby. You know that."

Colby shot a smile at her, "I love you, too." The two embraced. "Now come on. We're gonna be late." Colby and Leighla made their way out of the house and on their way to the bowling alley.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and in good health, but Jon was feeling the complete opposite. He was unhappy with everything that occurred. He almost felt like his life was spinning out of control. He worried about Colby and Joe. Were they really serious about having his back? Jon never cried in front of anyone, nor did he cry ever, but there was something about that moment that caused him to collapse. He had been home trying to take in everything that had happened. Nothing else had crossed his mind other than the threats and actions of his former buddies. Jon had no way of contacting Joe or Colby, so he could only wonder what they were doing. The one thing that worried Jon the most was what Colt had said. His words echoed loudly in his mind.

_You're weak, pathetic and useless! You're trash! Meaningless! And I've outgrown you._

Jon could usually care less when it came to people disliking him, but these words stung. There was an underlying truth to those words. Jon did feel worthless. He felt weak and pathetic. He did not know what was making him like this. Was it because he hated Colby and Joe before this situation unfolded? He wanted to get rid of this feeling as soon as possible. He thought that maybe his answers would lie in school. For once, he thought that going to school might be good for him. He was now looking forward to going to school tomorrow morning.

Jon laid his head down on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He needed time to reevaluate himself and his choices. He closed his eyes to let his mind wander, hopefully seeking the answers in his dreams. Soon, his mind became clear, and he could finally rest peacefully. Then, there was a sudden realization. He sat up quickly and in shock.

"Renee!"

* * *

At the bowling alley, Colby, Joe and Leighla were all having an amazing time. The three constantly joked. They were all nothing but smiles.

"And the king secures another strike." Joe gloated.

"Damn it, Joe! You're kicking our asses." Colby said.

"I told you I was good at bowling."

"Yeah, but you never said you could beat us by about one hundred points." Leighla responded.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. We're having a great time, right?" Colby asked.

"Definitely." Joe answered.

Colby went to grab a bowling ball, but he had a sad look on his face. Leighla quickly noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing… it's just…"

"Jon?" Joe asked.

"Yeah… I wonder what he's doing. It would have been nice to invite him."

"Baby, you need to stop worrying. I'm sure Jon is just fine right now." Leighla assured.

"Eh, I'm kind of with Leighla on this one, Colbs. We'll see him tomorrow." Joe responded.

"I guess you're right. I'll be fine. Now, my main focus is trying to catch up." Colby said.

"That's the spirit. Even though I got this game won already." Joe laughed.

"Ha Ha." Colby joked.

The friends continued their game. Soon, they would all say good night, and meet again in the morning. They did not know what awaited them upon their return to school. Was it going to be explosive? Even if they tried to deny it, there was an ambiance in the air. It was not a good feeling. They almost felt in danger. However, with their friends behind their backs, they knew they did not have to face it alone.

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I graduated recently and have been a little busy. Also, this isn't my best work. This is more like a filler because it just has to patch things up. But, JON FORGOT ABOUT RENEE! And What are Colt and his gang going to do next. Chapter 8 is on its way, and it won't take long o.o I promise ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: In The Dog House Now

Monday. A day that nobody liked to hear. It marked the beginning of a new school week. Students sullied into the school like a pack of zombies. All were visibly tired from the weekend and showed very little interest in continuing on with the school day. Jon, on the other hand, was the only one with any type of energy. He was in school early, thirty minutes before the late bell rang. Usually, he made it within an eight minute mark, or he was just late. Jon raced to his locker to grab his things in a quick manner. When he collected all of his stuff, he began to wander around the school. Jon was looking for Renee in order to talk to her privately. He searched every place he thought she would be, but to no avail. After twenty minutes had passed, he gave up and made his way to homeroom. When he almost reached his classroom, he was stopped in the halls by Leighla.

"Jon!" She yelled.

Jon turned around to see Leighla, "Yeah?"

"Don't 'yeah' me." Leighla spitefully responded.

"You're Colby's girlfriend, right? Um… Linda?"

"Leighla stupid." She snapped.

"Whoa, what did I do to you?" Jon questioned.

"You and your stupid gang of stoner rejects nearly beat my Colby to death! That's what!" Leighla pounded on Jon's chest in anger.

"Ow! Alright! Stop! You have no idea what happened, okay? I saved Colby from being killed! And I saved Joe, too!"

"Why should I believe you?" Leighla asked.

"Because if I didn't… I would have killed them myself." Jon said.

Leighla looked at Jon with regret, "Well…"

"Look… I know you think I'm a thug and I deserve to die, but this is a new me. It's a better me."

Leighla saw that Jon was being very serious. She could not blame him for what happened, "Jon, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Maybe you should get to know someone before you judge them."

"Not in your case. You built this reputation. Maybe, you should try letting everyone know just who Jonathan Good is." Leighla responded.

The bell signaling the start of homeroom rang. Jon looked at Leighla, "Maybe we should talk later."

"Alright. I'll tell Colby. I think he wants to talk to you."

"Fine." Jon walked away from Leighla and made his way to his homeroom class.

This did not seem real Jon, but he knew that he had other matters to attend to. When he approached the entrance to the class, he remembered what he was doing in the halls in the first place.

"Aw, shit!" Jon was furious knowing that he could not find Renee in time. His outburst caught the attention a student who was sitting in Jon's usual seat.

"That's some pretty fucking powerful language there. You must hate homeroom." The kid said.

"Who the Hell are you?" Jon angrily asked.

"Sam."

"Well 'Sam,' you're in my seat. So, move." Jon commanded.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well if you want me to write yours in blood, I'd suggest you'd move in the next fifteen seconds."

"Ooo, the little badass is a feisty one. I like you."

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Jon was becoming infuriated.

"I just transferred in. Why? Don't like new people?" Sam asked.

"With the way I'm feeling right now, Hell no. Get up." Jon commanded once more.

Sam kicked his feet up and placed them on the desk, "But I'm so comfy."

Jon was utterly disgusted and tried to hold his temper, "Kid, you are really starting to piss me off."

The new student shot Jon a sly smile, "People get under your skin a lot."

"What?"

"You hate people. You like to keep to yourself. You've made some sort of reputation of being a bad boy."

Jon looked confused, "How the-."

"I can read people. And trust me, you're no locked door."

Jon was in shock, but he was still angry, "Move."

The young man stood still. He kept on smiling at Jon, "No."

Jon took a step closer to Sam. He stood over him, "I'm gonna give you until the count of three to get the Hell out of my seat."

Sam readjusted himself, "Go ahead."

"One." Sam picked hand up and revealed his index finger. Jon continued to count, "Two." Sam lifted his middle finger, joining it with his index. Jon looked disgusted at Sam and finalized his count, "Three." With that, Sam's ring finger joined the rest. Jon grabbed Sam by his black shirt and ripped him from the seat. The class turned to see the commotion. Jon's homeroom teacher quickly tried to break it up.

"Jon! Let go of him now!" the teacher said.

"He started it! I told him to get out of my seat!" Jon yelled. He had Sam in a tight grip.

Sam chuckled, "Oh, so his name is Jon? You know, I like him. He's fun. And he's strong, too. Kind of a hot head, but I like it."

Jon released Sam, "Are you on drugs?" Jon asked.

"Not at all." Sam replied. He took the desk in front of Jon.

"Really? You're just gonna take the seat in front of me?" Jon was baffled. Sam just nodded his head. Jon took his seat as he continued to look confused at the new student.

"Why don't we be friends, Jon? I like you." Sam said.

"Dude, seriously. What the fuck are you on?" Jon asked viciously.

"I just wanna be friends. A guy like you as my friend? Great way to have fun this year."

Jon looked at Sam with a puzzled look, "Alright Sam, if I say yes, will you shut up for the rest of homeroom?"

"Sure," Sam said, "But, call me Sami."

Jon shook his head, "Fine. Sami."

Sam smiled at Jon before turning around. Jon was even more confused than he was before. But, his goal was to find Renee. He was not going to forget about her this time, or ever again.

* * *

In Colby's homeroom, Colby tried to hide his face so that his bruises would not be shown. He hid his face in his English textbook in order to conceal himself. Marek walked into the room and saw that Colby was hiding behind the book.

"I've heard of studying, but this is something new." He said.

"Not now, Marek." Colby said.

"What's wrong? What are you hiding?" Marek moved the book down and saw that Colby's face was messed up. "Oh God! What happened? Must have been one Hell of a training session."

"I didn't get it from training, alright? Just don't ask." Colby shamefully said.

"Well, why don't you cover it up or something? At least have your girlfriend put some make-up on you."

"I'm fine. I'll survive the day. Trust me."

"No, you won't. Why don't you ask Jimmy?" Marek asked.

"Why do you call him Jimmy? His name is Chris."

"Yeah, but after you've known a guy personally and professionally for so long, one name always sticks out. Plus, he likes the name Jimmy."

"Fine. So what can 'Jimmy' help me with?" Colby wondered.

"Well, he can give you some eyeliner to cover up the black eye." Marek said.

"That's only in the ring. I'll be fine, trust me."

At that moment, Chris Scobille, or as he was professionally known, Jimmy, walked through the door. He immediately looked at Colby and noticed his bruising.

"Wow, that must have been one Hell of a training session, buddy." Chris said.

"It wasn't a training session, Chris."

"Then what happened?" Chris asked.

"I'll tell you later." Colby assured.

"Alright."

Chris was one of Colby's best friends, and one of the few friends that stayed with him when his other friends left.

"Look, I'm fine. Something happened on Friday, but it's alright. You guys don't have to worry." Colby said.

"Whatever you say Colby." Marek confirmed.

Colby was looking out for his friends. His old friends. His new friends were in this with him, and he knew that they were all going to be involved in something bad, and it was coming soon.

* * *

It was now first period. Jon jetted to his Psychology class, hoping to meet with Renee before class began. When Jon arrived, he was the first one in class, something he had never done. Jon took his seat and watched the door way as students walked into class. One after another they passed, and still no Renee. Jon thought that Renee might not even show up to class, fearing that she was incredibly upset at what happened. Just then, Renee walked through the door, wearing a hoodie and jeans, an outfit completely unlike her. She looked at Jon, but quickly turned her head and walked to her seat. Jon got up from his chair and tried to walk over to Renee, but he was stopped by Devin, who slapped Jon in the face.

"Bastard!" She yelled at him.

"Devin! Come on!" Katherine held her friend back.

"I never liked you! You're an asshole! How dare you break Renee's heart! You jerk! Fucking thug!"

Jon held the side of his face and look in shock at Devin. Her reaction made him feel weak. Was what Colt said true? Was it finally playing out in his life? Classmates looked at what happened and took their seats. Jon looked over to Renee who had her back turned the entire time.

"Devin, walk!" Katherine commanded Devin, "Jon… you're terrible. This is just sad."

Jon looked back at Renee. She still had her back turned. The two girls walked to their seats as Devin stuck her middle finger up at Jon. He sat back down and continued to look at Renee. This was the commotion he wanted to avoid. Jon turned his head back and hung it in shame. He tossed his hood over his head and crossed his arms. A minute later, the psychology teacher walked in.

"Alright class. I suspect you all have some type of data collected at this point. So, I will be coming by each pair to examine your progress. Please regroup."

Everyone in the class began to move to their partners. Jon looked at Renee again. She did not move. Devin caught Jon looking at her and stuck her middle finger at him once more. Renee finally stood up. Jon quickly moved a desk in front of him, but he noticed she got up to speak with the teacher. Jon kept watching. Was she going to ask for a new partner? What if she asked to end the project? All these thoughts raced through his mind. Renee walked across the room. Jon's eyes followed her. She walked out the door, never looking at him once. He was hurt. An empty desk was standing in front of him. He felt like he lost his only chance at having a special someone. But he was determined to make it work. He wasn't going to lose her. He made a promise to himself.

_Renee will ALWAYS come first._

But there was this odd aura that he paid no attention to. Eyes lingered all around, and poor Jonathan was being watched like prey.

**A/N: Because of my laziness, I present a LONG CHAPTER! Yaaaay :) But hey, looks like a lot of 'you know what' is hitting the fan. Anyone think Jon can make this work? Or has he broken Renee's heart into a million pieces? Plus, Jon has a new friend. . . I think O_o And Colby is feeling a little mellow. . . But we now know, He's a Wrestler in Training! ! ! Chapter 9 Coming at 'ya soon!**

**Footnote (F/N): In case you are unfamiliar, Sam, or Sami, is wrestler Sami Callihan, otherwise known as Solomon Crowe in WWE. He is very well known and worked EXTREMELY Closely with Jon on the Indys. Also, they are really good friends. Chris Scobille is wrestler Jimmy Jacobs, who worked closely with Tyler Black on the Indys. The two are also friends. So, more people included, and they'll become important as the story progresses. **


	9. Chapter 9: Unshielded Drama

That same day, Joe sat in his math class. Joe was a student who kept his grades up simply because he was on the football team. He was not the typical sports star who copied other work or cheated, because he knew he was cheating himself. However, Joe struggled in math. It was his hardest subject, and it forced him to get tutoring after school on Mondays and Wednesdays.

"So, what comes in to play here is the areas of both the rectangle and the circle. The area in-bewteen the circle and the rectangle…" The teacher said as Joe tried to follow along. He immediately put his pen down and just stared blankly at the board.

"This is ridiculous. I don't get any of this. When am I ever going to need this crap?" Joe asked himself. The girl sitting next to him overheard his comment.

"Well, think of it in terms of football." She said.

"Tell me where there's a circle in football?" Joe questioned.

"Well… think of the rectangle as the football field and the circle as the stadium. The space in between them is the size of the stands."

"OK?"

"Find the area of the field, then the area of the stadium."

Joe did the work as he thought about what it would be like to play for the NFL, "So… the area of the rectangle is… two hundred fifty, and the area of the circle is… one eighty-eight?"

"Right! Then, just subtract the greatest number from the least."

"So… the area in-between them is 62?"

The girl smiled proudly, "That's right! See? Not as hard as it looks."

"Maybe, but it never stays easy. It just continues to get harder." Joe said.

"I thought you were getting tutored? What happened?"

"I stopped going." Joe answered.

"What? Why? You know that's not going to help." She said.

"I've been focused on my career, amongst other things. Plus, he was a total ass."

"Well… if you want… I could tutor you."

"Why?" Joe wondered.

"Well… I don't like to see you struggle in class so much, and we need a championship. Can't get it without one of the star athletes."

Joe smiled at the girl, "Why not, let's give it a shot. Can you meet me Wednesday after school?"

"Can do." The girl said with a grin.

"Thanks… um… wow, I don't pay attention at all. What's your name again?" Joe asked. The girl gave Joe a shy smile.

"Alyssa."

"Alright, Alyssa, Wednesday after school. Deal?" Joe extended his hand.

"Deal." Alyssa shook his hand with satisfaction. The two smiled at each other and returned their eyes to the board, concentration on the wonderful world of math.

* * *

By lunch time, the students rushed to the lunchroom. Like a lone wolf, Jon stood at his locker getting his books. He was unable to think about anything but Renee. He wasn't even hungry, which was a shock to him. Renee was the only thing he could think about. Her name echoed through his mind. Her face was everywhere he looked. He thought of her beautiful eyes and luscious blonde hair. He was in his own world when he thought of her. It distracted him from all of his surroundings. Jon could not deny he was feeling heavy emotions for Renee. He wanted to search for Renee, but Jon knew he was not going to be able to find her. He sighed at the thought of her beautiful dresses. He closed his locker door and was startled by the person leaning next to his locker.

"Think much?"

"Jesus Christ!" Jon yelled. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Aww, little Jon-Jon can't handle being scared?"

"Ooo, Sam, you are seriously pissing me off!" Jon growled.

"It's fun. You should try it. And I told you, call me Sami." Sam said.

Jon gave Sam a disgusted look, "What the Hell do you want!? You've had almost all of my classes and you've annoyed me in each one! Now, you're hanging by my locker during lunch? What the fuck!?"

"Easy, easy. No need to get so heated so fast, killer. This is what friends do, right?"

"You know I was lying, right? Fuck your friendship. Stay away from me." Jon scorned as he walked away

"You don't want anyone to sit with at lunch?" Sam yelled.

Jon turned around and gave Sam a puzzled look, "How the fuck did you know that?"

"I told you, you're an open book. I can read right through you." Sam said.

Jon walked back towards Sam, "Listen, whatever voodoo, exorcism magic you're using on me? Stop."

Sam looked at Jon seriously for the first time, "Look, I'm gonna be straight up here. I can tell everything about you because of the way you carry yourself… I'm the exact same way. You don't like a lot of people. You've got some issues you can't resolve on your own, and you're lonely. You want a fresh start."

Jon looked away, but it was killing him that everything he was saying was true.

"Jon… you and I… are a lot alike. You just don't see it. That's why I'm like this. I'm trying to loosen you up."

Jon looked back at Sam, "Look, Sam… Sami… I appreciate it, and maybe you're right, but right now… I've got some friends… well, I think I do, but I need to focus on them for right now. Nothing against you. Sorry for being such a dick. I just need some time right now. Maybe down the road, we can hang out a lot, but for right now, I need you to stay away from me, for your own good."

Sam looked at Jon with concern, but nevertheless, he nodded, "Alright. I'll catch up later then." Sam walked away.

Jon stared at Sam as he walked to the cafeteria. He was slightly conflicted, but he called to Sam, "Hey, Sami! Sit at the table in the very back! I'll meet you there! I gotta do something first."

Sam gave him a thumbs-up and walked out. Jon grabbed his bag headed up the stairs.

"First stop, Mr. Colby Lopez." He said to himself. The library was the fourth floor, two flights above from Jon's locker. He was actually excited to see Colby, since he had not seen him since the incident in the courtyard. When he made it to the fourth floor, he found his way to the library. Jon had never been in the school library, so he felt odd being in there. He walked over to the librarian to find Colby.

"Hello, young man. How can I help you?" She said.

"Can you tell me where Colby Lopez is? I sort of need to talk to him." Jon said confidently.

"Colby? I haven't seen him today. He didn't come in."

"Really? Are you sure? He didn't sneak by like a little ninja?" Jon questioned with worry.

"I'm positive. Colby is always one of the first ones here. It is strange he's not here." The librarian said.

"Thanks." Jon ran out of the library. This had Jon worried completely. It was not safe for any of them in the school since the incident. He ran around the fourth floor looking for Colby, but no luck. He quickly searched the third and second floors, but got the same result. Jon could not think straight. He was worried to death. When he did not find Renee in the morning, Jon got slapped by Devin and snubbed by Renee. What would happen if he did not find Colby? Jon ran to the cafeteria, knowing that it was the last place he could possibly be. When he walked in he saw Sam sitting at the table alone. Sami gave a gesture to Jon to join him, but Jon did not know where Colby was, and it was tearing him apart. Jon had no other option but to tell Joe. The bad part was that Joe was with the football team, and he did not want to have anyone talking about him and Joe. However, Jon knew it was the only choice he had. He gave Sam a gesture to wait one second. Sam looked on as Jon walked slowly to the football team's table. His eyes were locked on Joe and students nearby looked at Jon as he approached the table.

"Joe, that Good kid is looking at you." One of the players said.

"I'd deck him if I were you." Another encouraged.

Jon stood in front of the table, his eyes fixated on Joe. Joe looked at Jon with a confused look.

"What are you doing here stupid? Leave." A player said.

"Why don't you go hang out with those crackheads."

Jon gave the players an evil look, but changed his focus back to Joe. Jon bit his bottom lip hard and grabbed Joe by the wrist.

"What are you-?" Joe questioned.

"Just!" Jon dragged Joe with him as the football players scrambled and yelled at Jon.

'What the fuck are you doing?" Players heckled Jon as he ran across the cafeteria with Joe. The whole cafeteria turned their heads to see what was going on. Sam watched the situation unfold in front of him.

"Guys, don't worry. I got th- Whoa!" Joe said as he was pulled out the door with Jon.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but now, it's serious! Seems like Joe's got himself a new tutor, and Sami finally gets through to Jon. But now, where is Colby? Looks like Jon doesn't care about the repercussions that come with talking to Joe. Leave reviews and comments! Also, shout out to one of my IG followers hounds_ofjustice who I have commandeered to play Joe's tutor, Alyssa :). Also, since I'm bad with timing and I can't be trusted xD, here's a preview of Chapter 10:****  
**

**"Colby's gone!" Jon exclaimed.**

**"Whoa, whoa, wait a damn minute. What do you mean 'gone'?" Joe asked.**

**Jon paced around with his hands on his forehead, "Oh, I don't know, gone, vanished, disappeared. He's missing, Joe!"**

**Joe tried to stop Jon from stressing out, "Jon! Relax, calm down. I'm sure he's not missing. Maybe he's doing something."**

**Jon looked at Joe with his eyes squinted and his mouth opened, "The fuck!? Joe, I went looking for him! He has lunch now! He spends his time in the library and he wasn't there! You tell me, genius, where the fuck is Colby!?"**

**Chapter 10 Coming At ya Soon ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunt Is On (Part I)

Jon dragged Joe out into the back way of the courtyard. He was nervous and concerned as Joe just glared at a crazed Jon. The situation caught him by surprise.

"What the Hell, Jon? Why did you cau-." Joe said before he was cut off.

"Colby's gone!" Jon exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a damn minute. What do you mean 'gone'?" Joe asked.

Jon paced around with his hands on his forehead, "Oh, I don't know, gone, vanished, disappeared. He's missing, Joe!"

Joe tried to stop Jon from stressing out, "Jon! Relax, calm down. I'm sure he's not missing. Maybe he's doing something."

Jon looked at Joe with his eyes squinted and his mouth opened, "The fuck!? Joe, I went looking for him! He has lunch now! He spends his time in the library and he wasn't there! You tell me, genius, where the fuck is Colby!?"

Joe began to chuckle. He thought it was funny to see Jon worked up, "Jonathan Good, are you concerned for Colby?"

"What?" Jon said confused.

"Jon… do you like Colby in that way? Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked; he's not such a bad look-." Joe joked, but he was cut off by a slap from Jon. Jon grabbed Joe and violently shook him.

"This! Is not! A fucking! Joke!" Jon yelled at Joe.

Joe forced Jon hands off him, "What the fuck, Jon?" Joe held his cheek as he continued to try and interpret Jon's words, "So if he's not in the goddamn library, Jon, and you're so concerned, where could he be?"

"I don't know! Did I not make that clear? That's why I came to you! We've gotta find him."

"Relax! What's the big deal? He's probably hanging around the school."

Jon snapped into a fringe as he shoved Joe, "Don't say hanging! Because he could be hanging! From a fucking tree! From the roof! Don't you fucking get it Joe!? Do you not remember what happened on Friday!? I'm not taking one fucking chance! I already fucked up today by not finding someone this morning, and it ruined everything! I'm not gonna be responsible for Colby's funeral!"

Joe was shocked to see Jon so upset and scared, "Jon, relax! Get a grip! You're losing your mind here."

"How can I fucking relax, Joe!? I know what Colt is capable of. I know what he'll do to get even. And the last thing I need is my friend dead! I finally get someone who can actually understand and care about me, and I'm not going to lose him!" Jon was extremely irritated.

"OK, fine. Now you have me worried… why don't we check all over the school? I'll take the office building and field; you check the main building and the basement. But relax, and don't bring attention to yourself." Joe said.

"Fine…" Jon answered, "But Joe…"

Joe turned around, "Yeah?"

Jon was furious, and his face showed his anger, "If they so much as touch… one hair… on Colby's head…" Joe looked at Jon with full attention, "…I'm gonna break… their fucking… necks."

Joe saw that there was no remorse in Jon. He saw that he was willing to do anything to protect his friend. Joe simply just nodded. The two friends parted ways and began their search for Colby.

* * *

Joe searched the field first. The field was huge. It consisted of the football field, which was also used for soccer and lacrosse matches, and the baseball diamond located to the far right. The field, however, was completely empty. Joe was ready to turn back and check the office building, but Jon's words echoed in his mind.

_I know what Colt is capable of. I know what he'll do to get even. And the last thing I need is my friend dead!_

Those words stung Joe. He had been making fun of Jon for flipping out, but it became clear to him that he was not joking. If what Jon had said was true, then simply gazing at the field was not going to be enough. Joe ran out onto the field and checked every inch of the large area. Usually, Joe ran out onto the field during a game and got tremendous feedback, but this was incredibly awkward to him. Joe stopped in the middle of the field to realize what he was doing. He was checking an open grass field for Colby when he could spot him clearly. Jon's words echoed again.

_I know what Colt is capable of. I know what he'll do to get even. And the last thing I need is my friend dead!_

Joe bowed and shook his head as the words pierced his mind, "No… No, no, no, no, no…" He said to himself. Joe clenched his fist tightly, "But…" He took a deep breath and exhaled. Joe looked back up at the field. He did not want to believe that it could be true, but if Colt had gotten to Colby, he could be gone. Joe had to remind himself that this was about finding Colby, dead or alive. As much as Joe wanted to believe Colby was still alive, he couldn't. He knew that it was a possibility that Colby's body could be in or around the field. Joe was shaken by that thought and cautiously continued to search the field. If it was true, Joe knew he would break down. He was not comfortable knowing that he could find Colby's dead body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jon darted back through the cafeteria. Football players saw that Jon had re-entered and quickly got up when they did not see Joe with him.

"Where's Joe, you fucker?" One of them questioned.

"None of your fucking business! Shut the fuck up! He's fine! Keep on eating douchebags!" Jon screamed.

"Tough guy, huh?" The player walked towards Jon, "I'll teach you to talk to me like that you little shit!" The player swung at Jon, but Jon moved out of the way. Jon did not have time to fight with the football players. He was on a mission to find Colby.

"Like playing games, don't 'ya motherfucker?" Another player approached Jon. As he was about to swing, he was struck in the face by Sami. Administrators saw the commotion from across the cafeteria and started to rush over.

"Go! Get out! I'll take the blame." Sami said to Jon. He glared at Sami and backed away slowly. He did not want to leave Sami all by himself, but he knew that he had to. Jon ran out the door, escaping the sight of the administrators as they took the players and Sami away.

Jon quickly ran into the main building. He thought it would be smart to check the sixth floor and make his way down. The building, in actuality, had seven floors, but the seventh was off limits to students. He made his way to the sixth floor and searched the entire perimeter of the floor. Jon made sure to check every open space and hallway he could to see if Colby was around. Jon was unable to find Colby, and knew that he was not on the sixth floor. He made his way to the north stairwell, the only stairwell that lead to the seventh floor. Jon had to think back to his sophomore year, when he, Colt and the others would hang out on the seventh floor. He tried to remember where they would take student and ambush them.

_Isn't it funny that little Davey here thought he could mess with us?_

_What the Hell were you thinking kid?_

_Please! I've learned my lesson. Leave me alone, please!_

The memories of his past hurt Jon. They stung him and made him feel tainted. He never knew how much pain people were in back then. He could only imagine if he heard it now. And at that moment, he thought about Colby. What if Colby was begging for mercy? What if he was on the seventh floor?

_Please! I promise I won't say anything! Just don't hurt Jon! Leave me alone!_

Jon punched the door with full force. He was angered to a point of no return. He viciously walked up the stairs to the forbidden seventh floor.

"If they've hurt him… this school's gonna be cleaning blood off these walls for months…"

With that, Jon stood on the seventh floor.

**A/N: Part 1 of The Search is complete. This is a very tough time for both Joe and Jon. They seem to want to believe Colby is OK, but anything is possible. And to answer PunkShieldGirl's question, I can tell you that Sami is NO WAY involved with Colby's disappearance. However, I will say that no one is safe. There are no limits. Leave Reviews and Comments! The search for Colby continues in Part 2, Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt Is On (Part II)

Joe had just finished looking through the field. Every checking nearly every inch of the school's backyard, he came to the conclusion that Colby was not there. There was some relief, but worry still settled in. If Colby was not in the field, he was most likely still alive, but he was still missing. Joe had no other choice but to run to the office building to see if Colby was there. When Joe walked through the doors of the cafeteria, his teammates quickly scrambled to check on him.

"Joe! You alright? Why are you all sweaty and out of breath."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I real-."

"Joe, did you fight Jon? Hope you whipped his ass, because some faggot new kid socked Shawn and Brandon in the face!"

Joe looked confused, wondering who could have hit them, "Look, I'll get to that later. Right now I really have to leave." Joe rushed out the cafeteria while his teammates watched with perplexity.

He knew that the office might have some clue on Colby's whereabouts, but it was not certain. He hoped to get some answers. Joe dashed to the office building. The bell for sixth period was about to ring in ten minutes, and Joe knew that if he was not fast enough, he would be late. As he approached the building, he saw a girl walk by. She looked in his direction and waved.

"Joe!"

_Fuck._

That was all that Joe could think of. The last person he needed to run into at this very moment… was Leighla.

* * *

Jon had returned back to the seventh floor. He had not been there since his junior year. The seventh floor was seemingly scarier than the basement. It was the location for most of the carts, equipment, and books that the school held. It was said that the seventh floor use to be open to classes, but it was soon turned into storage because of the immense heat the floor carried. The paint on the walls had never been redone, so the walls were old and chipped. The rooms were permanently shut, unable to open, while the hall ways became the rolling grounds for carts. However, when Jon was in the tenth grade, he, Colt, Walker and Troy all found a room that was left unlocked. This became their hangout spot before, during and after school. It was also the place they would gang up on students who dared to cross them.

Jon wandered the hallways of the seventh floor. He got an eerie feeling being there, but his mind was clouded by too many thoughts, all of which pertained to Colby. He could not stand the idea of knowing that Colby could be a bloodied and bruised mess. It infuriated Jon immensely. Jon also thought that Colby could be unconscious; his body lying on the cold floor. While Jon was looking through the halls, he heard something. Jon took cover behind some boxes and peeked around the corner. He could see that a janitor was coming his way with a cart. Jon concealed himself again and hoped that the janitor did not come by to pick up the boxes. The sounds of the wheels on the cart became louder and louder until they stopped. The janitor stopped in front of the boxes. Jon's heartbeat became rapid and he hoped he was not spotted. The janitor grabbed the top box from the pile and placed it on the cart. The janitor then left as fast as he came. As he trailed further, Jon exhaled as a sign of relief. Jon knew that if he was going to search for Colby on the seventh floor, he needed to be more careful.

After searching the halls for a while, Jon eventually came to the room he was synonymous with. As he stood in front of the door, more flashbacks came to Jon's mind. They were brutal and painful. They made Jon feel disgusting and pathetic.

_When you cross us… you pay the price! I'll end your life!_

Jon's own words were like poison to him. He could not stand the fact that he was so sick and twisted. He looked inside, but the room was empty. When he turned the knob, the door would not open. Jon thought that the door must have been shut after being turned in to the administration almost two years ago. Jon had no more ideas. He did not know where else Colby could be. Then, he realized that he did not check the basement. Jon darted down the stairs in an effort to find Colby quickly.

* * *

"Joe, it's so good to see you!" Leighla had approached Joe in excitement. She had a stack of papers in her hand.

"Hey, Leighla. What are you doing? Shouldn't you been in class?" Joe asked nervously.

"Yeah, but Mr. Douglass wanted me to deliver these papers to the office. Were you just going there?"

Joe looked around nervously, "Um… yeah. I was, uh… going to… see if the secretary had…" Joe was unable to think of anything, so he responded with the first thing that came to mind, "…those lollipops! Yeah! That's it. Those really good lollipops she always has."

Leighla raised an eyebrow, "You're going to the office to see if you can get… a lollipop?"

Joe threw his arms up, "Hey! Football players can have a sweet tooth."

"Well, alright. I guess we're going together."

"Yeah." Joe said with disappointment.

The two walked towards the office building. Leighla was a great conversation starter. Joe kept her entertained and continued the conversations, but he was completely focused on finding Colby. Joe was careful not to mention his name, fearing that Leighla would start asking questions and ruin the plan. When they arrived at the main office, Leighla handed the stack of papers to the secretary at the front.

"Thank you. Oh, do you have any of those lollipops left?" Leighla asked.

"Of course. Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you so much." Leighla said with a smile.

"Would you like one too, Mr. Anoa'i?" The secretary asked.

"It's the whole reason he came here." Leighla interjected.

Joe looked at secretary with embarrassment, "Yeah… they're… just really good."

The secretary looked puzzled, "I just buy them from the store near the school."

"Yeah, but… they taste better coming from you." Joe shoved the lollipop in his mouth and smiled nervously.

"Joe?" Leighla asked.

"Yeah?" Joe mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Joe's eyes widened slightly, "I'm fine. Why do you asked?" He lied.

"Well… for starters, you just bit the lollipop in half with your teeth."

Joe took the lollipop out of his mouth and noticed the clean cut he had made on the shell. He glanced at Leighla and looked back at the secretary, "May I use the restroom?"

"Um… of… course… right through here." The secretary said befuddled.

"Thanks." Joe ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Leighla just stared at the secretary.

Joe was not in good shape. He was looking for Colby, but he was getting sidetracked and it was making him nervous. He thought that Colby being in the office building was ridiculous, but he could not drop any possibilities. He needed to get away from Leighla quickly. Joe knew that Leighla was going to be hard to get rid of, and with the bell ringing in four minutes, Joe had to give up and hope Jon had found Colby. He came out of the bathroom to Leighla and the secretary staring at him. Joe looked at both women. He gave the secretary a nod and slowly started making his way out the door. Leighla smiled at the secretary and turned towards Joe. She marched over to him and pushed him out the door.

"Joe, what's going on? I want the truth." Leighla demanded.

"Leighla, the bell is about to ring, I left my bag-."

"I don't care what the Hell is about to happen. What is going on? Did something happen?" Leighla gasped, "Did something happen to my Colby?"

"What? No, no! Colby… he's… he's fine. I'm sure. He's probably in the… library or something." Joe panicked.

Leighla looked at Joe with concern and anger, "You're lying! You're lying to me, Joe! What happened? What happened? I want-."

Joe grabbed Leighla by the shoulders, "Calm down! He's fine! Do you understand? He's fine!"

Leighla looked into Joe's eyes and shoved him away, "You better be right."

* * *

Jon searched the basement, hoping to find Colby by any means. The basement was right above the gymnasium, so Jon heard every noise from the basketball games going on. The sounds made Jon realize that he had forgotten about Renee again. The slap he received made him rethink his entire situation. He could not deny that he was falling for Renee, and he wanted to make things right. He turned his attention back to his search. When he could not find Colby, Jon banged his fists on one of the steel gates.

"Colby! Where are you!?" Jon said as he hit the gate with every word he said.

Everything was spiraling out of control. Jon's head hurt. Nothing he had planned to do was going accordingly. He fell to one knee, his hand still on the gate. Jon was out of options. He did not know what to think anymore. He could only hope that Joe had found Colby, and everyone was safe. Joe heard a whistle go off from the gymnasium. Jon's eyes widened, knowing that that signaled the last few minutes of fifth period. Jon picked himself up and looked around. He was alone in a dark, depressing setting. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with. Jon sat down and hugged his knees as he thought about what was happening.

"I have a guy… who cares enough… to be my friend… and he's gone… just like that. Why do I deserve this? Is it because of everything I've done in my past? I'd take it all back if I could… and I deserve to be missing… maybe even dead. Not Colby. Not someone as innocent as him. I can't take this anymore…"

Jon was crushed. He buried his head as he sat on the basement floor. The bell rang, and it was time for sixth period. The end of the day would some shortly. Jon stood up, knowing that it was time to face the music. Was Colby still here? Or has Jon lost the best friend he has ever had?

**A/N Well, Joe isn't so good under pressure, now is he? ****Still no Colby :( Where could he possibly be? Any ideas as to where he might be? And Poor Jon. I think he needs a hug. Leave Reviews and Comments. The finale, Part 3 of The Hunt and Chapter 12 are on their way shortly.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hunt Is On (Part III)

The next three classes were some of the toughest Jon and Joe had ever had. Their minds were on Colby rather than their subjects. Their minds were also on each other. What information did one friend have that the other did not? All the two young men wanted to do was know. They needed the satisfaction of knowing each other's information.

Soon enough, the dismissal bell rang. Jon raced to his locker to quickly grab his stuff. When he was finished, he waited by his locker, hoping that Colby would come to retrieve his things as well. Jon heard someone call his name from behind him.

"Jon!"

Jon quickly spun around with happiness, "Colby! Oh God, I'm-." Jon was cut short when he realized it was not Colby.

"Sorry. Did I kill your mood or something?"

"No, Sami. You didn't. I've just been waiting for someone." Jon bitterly responded.

Sami gave Jon a strange look, "A special someone?"

"What the Hell is with the idea that I'm gay? No! I'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh, I see. But, anyways, I thought I'd tell you that I didn't get in trouble." Sami said with satisfaction.

"Good for you, Sami. Look, right now isn't the time."

"Right now isn't the time. Lunch wasn't the time. Homeroom wasn't the time. When will it be a good time, Jon?" Sami questioned.

Jon looked at Sami with a look of dismay, "When everything in my life is perfectly in order."

Sami raised his arms, "Awesome! Make it fast, I'm bored."

"Bye, Sami!" Jon said as he rushed a chuckling Sami away.

Jon turned his attention back to Colby's locker. He could not afford to be distracted in this situation. A few minutes later, a group of football players came marching down the hallway. Their eyes were locker firmly on Jon. One of the players that had been attacked by Sami in the lunchroom approached Jon.

"Hey, Good! You think you're tough because you got a new little buddy with you?"

"I really don't have time for you morons right now." Jon retaliated.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't realize you were waiting for your little boyfriend to show up. How adorable." The jock mocked as he got in Jon's face.

Jon shoved the athlete away, "Back up before I show you what your intestines look like."

"Oh yeah?" The jocks lifted Jon and slammed him against the lockers. Just then, a voice called down from the hall.

"Put him down!"

Jon and the football players turned their heads to see who had interrupted, "Joe?" a player said.

"Oh great…" Jon said sarcastically.

"Move along, fellas. There's nothing to do here. Get to practice." Joe commanded.

"Joe, are you serious? Don't you wanna just punch this kid in the face?"

"You're wasting my time. This is none of your concern. Move along, now." Joe said once more.

The athletes released Jon and backed away slowly. They all had looks of concern, but left the two alone. Joe sighed with relief, knowing that Jon was free to talk to. He nervously asked Jon about Colby's whereabouts.

"Did you find him?"

Jon bowed his head and shook it, "Nope."

Frustration overcame Joe, "Damn it! It's bad enough that we can't find him, and now Leighla is all worried because she thinks he's hurt."

Jon's eyes widened, "She knows? Joe, what the fuck!?"

"Don't yell at me! She ran into me and started asking questions!"

"Well, you could have tried to play it cool!"

"I did! She's convinced he's in bad shape!"

Jon was unable to hold his cool any longer, "This is bad. This is really, really bad. It's getting worse by the minute."

"What?" Joe was puzzled. He had no idea what Jon was talking about.

Jon began to walk towards the stairs, "Joe, I can't do this!"

As Jon began walking, Joe tried to keep up with him, "What can't you do, Jon? Where is this coming from?"

"You won't understand, Joe! Nobody will understand!"

The two had reached the first floor. Jon opened the stairwell doors and walked out into the right side of the school. It was a cloudy day, and the sun was fading behind the veils. The sky was getting darker and patched with the clouds. Jon stopped after a while to look at the sky. Joe watched as Jon stood still in place. Anger was getting the better of Jon, and he could no longer contain himself.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Jon yelled at the sky, hoping it would give him answers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Joe asked.

Jon turned to Joe. He had a crazed, violent look. Upset and feeling at the end of his ropes, Jon decided he had nothing to lose.

"Joe, I can't keep acting like I'm alright. I know I'm off, I'm a little eccentric, but it hides everything! My life isn't all that great! The one time I decide to do something right in my life, I get completely fucked! And because of the reputation I've built for myself, I can't fix anything! Nobody sees the nice side of me! Nobody says, 'Hey, there goes Jon Good, he's awesome,' no, they don't! They look at me, and they make fun of me, and throw shit at me, and call me names, and they all think that I'm a big fucking joke!"

Joe was speechless. He tried his best to calm Jon down, but it was useless, "Jon, calm down. You can't flip out like this."

Jon was angry. There was no other word to describe his rage, "I'm not gonna calm down! This is fucking insane! I spent all day looking for my friend, and I couldn't find him anywhere! And it's not that I don't like you Joe, but Colby told me something that meant the world to me. I don't want to imagine what would happen if he was gone!"

"Um... Jon?" Joe said as he tried to interrupt.

"It's not fair, Joe! I deserve someone I can call my best friend! I need someone to be my brother!" Jon continued.

"Jon..."

"And then there's always something or someone that wants to ruin it! If we don't fucking find Colby, I don't know what it is I'll do!"

"Colby!" Joe yelled.

"Yes, Colby! Who the Hell do you think I've been talking about all this time, Joe?" Jon snapped.

"No, you idiot! Colby! Right there!" Joe said with glee.

Jon turned around quickly to see that Joe was right. There was Colby, walking over to the two friends. Unable to wait, Jon ran up to Colby and hugged him, lifting him up from the ground.

"Oh man! Colby, I'm so glad you're alive!" Jon rejoiced.

"Yeah, you gave us a big scare, dude." Joe pointed out.

Jon had a big grin, "I was looking everywhere for you! We both were. I even went to the library, and you know I never go there."

Colby was silent, but he let out a slight chuckle.

"Colby, what's wrong?" Joe asked.

"He's fine, Joe! Everything is fine, now." Jon was too happy to see that Colby was concerned.

"No, Jon. Everything is not fine." Colby said dreadfully.

Jon was puzzled. He did not see anything wrong with the situation at this point, "What do you mean? You're here now. That's all that matters."

Joe cut in, "Colby, where exactly were you?"

"The parking lot. Trust me, we have problems now."

Jon released Colby upon hearing that comment, "Why were you in the parking lot? You know that's where Colt and his boys hang out." Jon wondered.

"Well... to be honest... I was on my way to the cafeteria... and Walker grabbed me."

"He what!?" Jon exclaimed.

"Breathe, Jon." Joe said.

"He took me to the parking lot... and Jon..." Colby paused.

"What?"

Joe stood between the two of them. He could see that Colby was serious. He knew that nothing good was going to come out of Colby's mouth.

"Jon," Colby put his hand on Jon's shoulder and sighed heavily, "We should be more concerned about you... than about me."

**A/N** **Well, I hope everyone is happy to know Colby is OK. But, It seems like he knows something that can be very vital to Jon's safety. Anyone wanna take a nice guess? Leave Review and Comments. To answer some questions:**

**This story is NOT over. Not by a long shot. I will end the story when I feel it has run it's course. But there's still so much, like Joe's new tutor Alyssa, Jon and Renee, Colt's revenge, Colby and Leighla, ect. I also have new Ideas coming.**

**CHAPTER 13, As always, COMIN' AT 'YA!**


	13. Chapter 13: Simmering Darkness

Dark and gloomy. Those were the only words to describe the dreary day. It was a day that truly grasped the concept. It grasped the situation firmly and made it visible. To many, it was just another day, but just a rainy one. They loved the idea of being in a classroom, staring out of a window; hoping that the sun would peak from its veil. It was a different feeling for the three friends.

A week had passed since Colby had told Jon the situation with Colt. Jon was a nervous wreck. He had so many issues to resolve. The week was exceptionally difficult for him. He felt as if he had to watch his back around every corner. To top it all off, Renee had been avoiding him all of last week. Their project was going downhill, but Jon could have cared less about his grade. He was more concerned with what Renee thought of him. Since Renee had constantly avoided Jon, he knew that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He made a promise to himself that he would finally get a chance to talk to Renee about the whole situation. Even if he could not make it work between them, he at least hoped they would still be friends.

Jon took his usual seat in homeroom. His mind raced with information and thoughts. Throughout the week, his friendships with Colby and Joe seems more "business-like." He felt as if they were soldiers on a field, fighting to protect one another. There was no real friendly contact. Jon sat at lunch with Sami, Joe sat with the football team, and Colby was in the library. The only time they would talk was after school. Even then, it was quick conversations and protection. This wasn't what Jon wanted when he said he wanted friends. He was looking for someone to hang out with after school and on the weekends. Someone who he could play sports and go to the movies with. Not someone he had to protect and run away with. He wanted to put an end to these issues as soon as he could. In the meantime, Jon took out a textbook and opened it to the middle section where a new wrestling magazine was stashed. Jon felt a deal of happiness reading his magazines in school. Wrestling brought so much joy to him that no one could upset him. Jon seemed to be in his own world.

"Boo!"

The sudden outburst caused Jon to jumped and drop his book in the process, "Jesus! What the fuck!?"

"Oh, that never gets old."

Jon recollected himself after being shocked, "Sami… What the fuck?"

Sami had a big grin on his face. He seems to like getting on Jon's nerves, "Scaring you is just as fun as destroying an old junk car. Even a new one!"

Jon bowed his head and shook his right hand in the air vigorously, "Sami… Why?"

"I don't know. It's just fun. An angry Jon is a funny Jon!"

"I guess that goes double for my fists, right?"

Sami laughed, "You're funny, Jon. Let me help you."

Sami kneeled down to pick up Jon's book. When he did, he noticed something in its binds. Sami moved the book out of the way to see what it was. As he was doing so, Jon swiftly moved Sami away and picked up the stuff himself.

"It's fine, it's fine, I got it. Don't worry."

"Jon… was that a wrestling magazine?"

"What? No! Mind your own business." Jon panicked.

Sami's face lit up with excitement, "It was! That was a wrestling mag! Even more of a reason to love 'ya!"

"You're kidding, right?" Jon was puzzled.

"No! I never joke when it comes to wrestling! Give me it! What issue is it? Let me see!" Sami was like a kid in a toy store. Jon had never seen Sami this excited since he met him.

"Here then." Jon handed the magazine to Sami. He quickly took it and began scanning through the pages. He was more intrigued than anyone had ever seen him. He put down the magazine and looked at Jon with a huge smile.

"I love you!" Sami shouted.

"Relax! Do I have to keep telling everyone I'm not gay? What's wrong with you?"

"Calm down, I don't mean it like that. I love the fact that you're a wrestling fan. Plus, I can see you're already in love."

Jon looked utterly confused, "How the fuck do you know this shit?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Oh my God, yeah, yeah, yeah. You see right through me, no locked doors, blah, blah, blah."

"Then you already know me. So, which one is she?"

Jon hesitated, "You don't know her. Her name is Renee."

"Blonde, kinda short, wears frilly dressed and overalls?"

"Yeah…"

"Know her. Met her at registration. She seems nice."

Jon's face lit up, "Isn't she? She's amazing. She's beautiful, smart, cool and everything in between," Jon said as he quickly turned to sadness, "But I think I ruined my chance."

"No you didn't. Look, I'm sure all you have to do is just talk to her. Trust me."

Jon didn't see Sami as a regular student. Sami was usually right on point with the stuff he said. He liked to believe Sami had some crazy powers. For once, Jon was going to listen to the words of his friends.

When the bell rang, all the students began to shift to their first class of the day. Students piled into the Psychology lab. One after another, they began to fill their seats. Devin and Katherine had already settled down at their usual seats, awaiting the arrival of Renee. In a white shirt, black pants and a jean jacket, Renee stood at the entrance to the classroom. The two girls waved, signaling for Renee to come over.

"Hey, gi-Whoa!" Renee was pulled away before she could even enter the room. Her friends stood up from their chairs, trying to see if Renee was okay.

"You know, you can get someone's attention by-." Renee looked up to see that Jon had pull her away from the door, "Jon, no. I don't wanna do this."

"Renee, please. One minute." Jon pleaded.

"No, Jon. You hurt me. I don't wanna talk to you."

Renee tried to turn away, but Jon put his hand her shoulder. The feeling of Jon's hand on her made her feel for the kind of relationship she always wanted. She reluctantly turned around and faced him. Their eyes were locked on each other. They felt a strange aura being in each other's presence. They could not deny that there was a connection.

"Renee… I'm sorry. I truly am. Something happened that I had no control over. It wasn't a decision I wanted to make. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with you. If I could take it back, I would. Please, give me a chance to show you who I am. Give me a chance to show you the real Jonathan Good."

Renee looked down at the ground. She could not comprehend what was happening. But Renee knew what she was doing. She lifted her head and stared at Jon intensely, "Fine, Jon. I'll… I'll give you one more chance. If you blow this, I never want to see you again."

"I promise you, I won't." Jon was so sincere. Renee could see it in his eyes. Then, a thought came to mind.

"So… about the project…" Renee asked.

"Say we've been trying different things. Say we've gotten to know each other a lot better."

"You want me to lie?"

Jon smirked, "That's right, cupcake." The two began to walk back in the classroom.

"Fine. I will. You're lucky that shirt is nice." Renee giggled.

"What if it was hideous?"

"I would have said no."

"Oh, comedian, huh?"

"Yup. Get used to it."

The new couple was now born. Jon and Renee were now happy. However, the thoughts of their safety lingered in Jon's mind. He was happy to know that he could look out for Renee while fighting with his friends by his side. It was going to be a tough day. The rain was beginning to get heavy, and the dark clouds consumed the sky.

**A/N It's Finally Here! Season 2 of "The Hounds of High School" has begun! It seems like a dark shadow has been cast over our beloved trio. What exactly happened in that past week? What could our boys be fearing? But it seems like Jon and Renee are FINALLY together. What's in store for them next? Tune in soon for Chapter 14, coming at 'ya (HOPEFULLY SOON xD)**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive and a true fan. I've gotten so many notifications about my story. Hopefully I cleared everything. I am still here. Special Shoutouts to Alyssa ( houndsof_justice), Myra ( exoticreigns), Tariff here on , and my buddy, John, for keeping me entertained xD Thank you all so much. **


	14. Chapter 14: Thunderous Warning

The rain continued the fall. There wasn't a chance of the sun coming out. The clouds covered the once blue sky. Droplets slid down the windows of the school. Students stared out them, hoping that the rain would soon end. But even the rain became more interesting than the lessons that were going on.

Joe sat in his math class trying hard to concentrate. Last Wednesday, he had his first tutoring session with Alyssa. He thought she was very sweet. Joe had not been in a relationship in a long time. He had his reasons, but wanted to get back on the ball. Joe knew that he could basically have any girl that he encountered, but he was not that kind of guy. He wanted a steady girlfriend, but he waited for the right one. Alyssa did not show up to class, so Joe felt lonely and utterly confused.

"The sum of the legs squared is equal to the hypotenuse square. To solve for one of the legs, simply…" The teacher rambled on with his lesson.

Joe put his pencil down in distress, "I can't… I can't. I can't deal with this. Who the Hell needs this?"

The outburst caught the attention of a female student sitting behind him, "I completely agree with you."

Joe turned around, "Really? Usually I get the lecture about it being important."

"Not everyone feels that way. Math sucks."

"Tell me about it, but if I don't shape up, I won't play this season."

"What you should be more important is your happiness. You shouldn't have to stress yourself out."

"Thank for that. I guess I have been stressing out a lot lately."

Joe knew it, too. Between his classes, football and the ongoing situation with Colby and Jon, he was stressed out more than he ever was. He was secretly hoping that this whole thing would blow over quickly. With the way things looked, he knew that it was going to be a long process. Thunder crackled in the sky. The noise cause all the students in the classroom to jump and turn towards the window.

"Students! It's a storm. Stop acting like you've never seen one before." The teacher yelled.

"Rather be struck by lightning than be in this class." The girl said.

Joe chuckled, "Amen to that."

The girl smiled at Joe, "I'm Myra."

"Joe."

"Well, who doesn't know you? You're a star of the football team. You're loved by the whole entire school."

Joe blushed, but he could not help but think that what Myra was saying was wrong. He was not loved by everyone in the school. Specifically, they were Colt, Troy and Walker. He even questioned whether or not his teammate respected him anymore. Even worse, he even wondered if Jon was truly on his side. He did not like the idea of knowing he had fake friends. It was a major reason he never told anyone about the wrestling side of his family. If anyone found out he was related to any big wrestling stars, everyone would instantly want to hang out with him. He looked at Myra with a smile.

"It's really nice to hear that. I don't get that very often."

Myra looked shocked, "Are you kidding? You should hear that every day! You're amazing."

"Thanks." Joe felt like he knew where this was headed.

"No problem, but hey, if you ever need someone to talk to or hang out with, I'm your girl."

Joe gave Myra a sly smile, "Oh really? Why is that?"

Myra contained herself. She blushed at Joe's question, "Well, I've seen you around… and I've never gotten the courage to talk to you. You're so popular, I thought you wouldn't have time for a girl like me."

Joe could see that Myra was being sincere. It was a nice change of pace for him. It was true that Joe pushed most girls out of the way because they only saw one thing. However, this wasn't the case with Myra, "I have time for the nice people. Like you."

Myra giggled, "That makes me feel special." She smiled.

"It should."

"Joe, I don't mean to be too forward here… but, how would you like to hang out? Maybe see a movie?" Myra was relaxed, but she was completely shy to ask.

"Well… since you asked…" Joe was stopped in his tracks by his own thoughts. He had been worried about his own safety, as well as the safety of Jon and Colby this past week. The last thing Joe wanted to do was bring anymore individuals in harm's way. It was bad enough that he had to deal with his teammates and the situation, but Joe knew he could not handle a relationship at the moment, "…Myra, can I take a rain check? I'd really like to, but now is not the best time. I promise you I will take you to a movie as soon as I can."

Myra was semi-disappointed, but she nodded her head, "Sure, Joe. Just, please don't forget about me?"

Joe looked at Myra with wide eyes, "I promise you I won't. I'm not that kind of guy."

Myra's face lit up with happiness. The two turned their attention back to the front of the classroom, trying to focus on the puzzling world of math. The storm outside was beginning to intensify. The clouds were becoming darker. The rainfall was becoming heavier. The flashes of lightning increased in frequency. The thunder sounded louder. A heavy aura was surrounding the school. No one knew what it was, but it could not have been good.

**A/N: A Slightly short chapter here. These few chapters are more filler, but they have significance. Anyways, Seems like Joe may have a new fling so to say. But, does this mean Alyssa is now out of the picture? Again, thanks to my friend Myra (exoticreigns) for allowing me to use her in this story. She's more calm in this story than she really is xD But she's awesome. Anyways, leave reviews and comments on this chapter. Chapter 15 is in the process... AND COMIN' AT 'YA! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Striking Alerts

The storm continued. It showed absolutely no signs of stopping anytime soon. Students liked the rain, but if it showed no signs of clearing up, it was upsetting. The storm would ruin after school plans. The roads were sometimes busy, making it a hassle to get home. As the day inched more and more towards the end, the anticipation for the rain to cease grew larger. However, not all students felt this way.

It was now fourth period, and Colby sat in his Chemistry class taking a quiz. Colby was usually a very bright student in all areas, but sometimes struggled. He had been slacking off in Chemistry due to the fact that Leighla had lunch this period. Sometimes, Colby would skip class just to be with her. However, his declining grades forced him to return to class more frequently now. He could not pay attention to the questions when his mind was on Leighla. He was completely lost until he heard a whisper next to him.

"Colby, the answer is O2."

Colby turned his head to the right and saw Marek giving him answers, "Marek, shut up. You're gonna get us in trouble." He whispered.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

Colby could care less about the test at this point. He was more concerned about meeting with Leighla. He started to write down any answer in an effort to get the quiz over with. When he was done, he got up and turned in his test to the teacher. While he was up there, the teacher stopped Colby.

"Ah, Mr. Lopez, good, you're the first one done. Do you mind taking these papers to the office building? They are very important."

This was Colby's chance to see Leighla. Colby took the papers from the teacher, "You got it, Mr. M." Colby swiftly went out through the door.

The rain was very harsh, but Colby knew he could get through it. He quickly made his way to the office building and handed the stack of papers to the front desk. As he was exiting, he pulled out his phone and texted Leighla.

_Hey Babe. Meet me in front of the cafe doors ASAP :)_

He anxiously awaited the arrival of Leighla. Colby kept staring at the rain. It did not bother him as much as others. The rain was actually a great excuse to bring Leighla to his house. His parents usually got home late on days like this, so he was able to be with Leighla without any interruptions. Leighla came out of the cafeteria and ran straight to Colby.

"Hey!" She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss.

"You're all excited today."

"Well, can you blame me? I love seeing you…" She said.

"And?"

"You know what else. The Halloween Dance on Friday!" Leighla said with joy. Halloween was Leighla's favorite holiday of the year because of all the craziness that occurred. She was the kind of girl who began looking at Halloween decorations and costumes during the summer. The best part about being with Colby was spending holidays with him. She could not be happier.

"Really? And who are you going with?" Colby joked.

"Well, there's this guy. He's about six foot, long black hair, very sexy."

"He better not be hitting on you. I'll hurt him."

"No, only I can hurt him." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Colby was so conflicted. It seemed like no matter what anyone said, it somehow related back to his situation. The last thing he wanted to do was get Leighla involved in anything. He cared too much about Leighla to put her in any type of danger. It was very hard to keep it up because Leighla was always so concerned. She always used relationship logic against him. If there was a problem with one of them, the other would be there to help, no matter how dangerous it seemed.

"What's wrong?" Leighla asked.

"It's nothing."

"Is it the whole problem with Joe and Jon?" Leighla was so caring. She always wanted to find out the root of Colby's emotions.

"Yeah… It's just hard," Colby almost struggled to find the right words. He did not want to sound like he was weak, but it was difficult, "I thought we were all gonna hang out. Not run away from some thugs threatening our lives."

Leighla sighed, "Colby, this is why I didn't want you getting mixed up with Jon. Now you're in this whole mess."

"Babe, this is what true friendship is built on. Being there for each other in the darkest hours. Even when all hope seems lost. I'm not sorry I ever met Jon. In fact, I'm glad I did, because I have a chance to help him." Colby seemed so passionate about the situation that it surprised Leighla.

"You know something?" She questioned.

"What?"

Leighla put her hand on Colby's chest, "Sometimes I forget what kind of guy I'm with. When I do remember, I know I made the perfect choice."

Colby stared in Leighla's eyes for a bit. The two shared a passionate kiss outside. They were soon interrupted by a loud thunder clap. The sudden noise broke the two apart. Colby realized that he had to get back to class as fast as he could.

"I've gotta get back to class, babe. Meet me after school?"

Leighla smiled, "Like always. Now go, before you get detention."

Colby backed away slowly as he saw Leighla becoming smaller and smaller in his vision. He soon re-entered the main building and made his way back to his Chemistry class. When he walked in, he saw that most students were done with their quizzes. He sat back down next to Marek.

"That was a long trip. What took you so long? I got bored."

"Well, maybe if you get a girlfriend like me, Marek, you won't be." Colby joked.

"Oh, that's funny. Real cute, Colby."

Colby chuckled and struck up a conversation with Marek for the remainder of class. There was a lightened mood in the classroom, but it was still gloomy outside. The rain kept falling. The dark clouds refused to clear. The lighting strikes were rapid. The sound of the thunder was deafening. There was no denying that the dark day has presented itself to be more than just bad weather.

**A/N: Speedy Chapter 15! Seems like Colby and Leighla are the perfect couple. The Halloween Dance is coming up Friday, and Leighla is nothing but happy! Colby is more concerned about the safety of Jon, Joe and himself. I don't know about you guys, I like Halloween as much as the next guy, but things ALWAYS happen. ****Just sayin' O.o. Anyways, Leave Comments and Reviews. Chapter 16, like any other chapter, COMIN' AT 'YA!**


End file.
